Sins
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Seven sins. Phantom's sins are obvious, but Clockwork's... a little less so. He wants just as deeply, he's just better at hiding it. Rated M for implications of M/M and other subtle aspects of a sometimes strange relationship.


A series of small drabbles concerning the relationship between Clockwork and Dark Phantom. Goes along with, and foreshadows Time Will be the Judge. I'm putting this up for two reasons. One, the idea wouldn't leave me alone and two, because their relationship is actually going to take a bit of time before it gets to this point. Hopefully this will wet everyone's appetite and keep them satisfied enough that they can be patient with the slow burn romance.

This paints their relationship in a bit of a dark light, and in a way it sort of is. Dan is a very twisted and cruel person even after his redemption, and Clockwork is pretty amoral. Standard things of right and wrong are sometimes kind of beneath him. After all, he's practically a god.

I think deep down he's perfectly fine with knowing he has the right to be as twisted as everyone else.

Hrm. I don't think I own it. Pretty sure anyway. Ooh, but if I did... Yum.

_**Lust**_

He says he loves my body. I've lost count of how many times he's had me, how many positions he's tried with me. I know he has had intercourse before me, but all with unwilling partners that he would kill afterwards. Before me, he never had a person a second time. The difference seems to infatuate him. He's very perverted as well. The more unorthodox it is, the more badly he wants to do it. He loves to make me so unraveled that I will agree to anything he wants if it will mean my own release. He loves to make me helpless to my body's demands, so I will give in to his.

He never lets me go after just once. He needs to make me release for him as many times as my body will allow. His body will unravel my mind until I'm little more than a whore crying out for more. He says he loves it, that it's a side me me that he finds very enticing, and only makes him want to ravage me more.

He says he loves my body. I love how he made me realize how badly my body needs him.

_**Pride**_

There are times when he can be impossible. He has always been stubborn, but at times he can be unbearable. For him to break even my patience is a true testimony to his attitudes, yet he can never give in. So often I give him his way because it is easier, and it has made him think it is his due. Deep down, we both know who really could be in charge if I was so inclined, yet he has to insist upon getting his way because he has some delusion he's really better or stronger than me.

I allow it to a point, yet it irritates me at times. I know he is compensating for the fact he think he is below me. I have never said it, or even implied, but it is a fact we both know is true.

He always has to top me. Or at least it use to be that way. When he first spoke of serving me, even though it had been his idea, he had been angry. He thought he was submitting to me somehow. It took a while to coax him through it. I didn't really do it because I wanted it, even though I did. I did it because I knew he was fighting with himself over something foolish. He would either be angry because he would do something he thought was a weakness, or he wouldn't do it and be angry because he would think himself weak. I ended up having to indulge his ego, beg him for it so he would still think he wouldn't think he was submitting to me.

And he wasn't in a sense. I never planted the idea in his head, at least intentionally, but I do feel my own ego swell when I know he was so stubborn over something concerning me.

_**Gluttony**_

He's always hungry for more. Sometimes I wonder if his appetite can ever be curbed. He can spend hours ravaging me to the point where it's literally undoing me, but he's never satisfied. He's always hungry.

I give into his desires. I have always been the type to let him have his way, because I think I get hungry too. It was only when he came along did my desires get so strong. He's wet my appetite, and I'm always willing to let him devour me, to swallow me whole, because I get just as hungry for it as he does. Even if it takes less to satisfy me I still get hungry, just like him.

He's found himself a new appetizer too. He'd admitted to me he was curious about something in sex, something I did for him so often, but he'd never done it himself. I was shocked but more than willing, though as stated before, it took some time for him convince him to indulge. His lips felt so wonderful around me, his tongue and teeth doing their best to drive me crazy.

I whimper and cry out every time. I think it only makes him hungrier. The sensations are always enough to make me satisfied but he barely stops. Sometimes he will spend all night on that action alone, just eating me like a dessert. He can never get enough, sometimes still licking and nipping at me even though I have nothing more to give him. He drinks me up completely, as if he's devouring my soul.

I never try to stop him when he says he'd hungry for me. His appetite can not be ignored and I take pity on him and let him feed on me. I've become his dessert, and he's growing spoiled and fat off me. But I never say no. It wold be pointless because he knows I get hungry too.

_**Envy**_

It's impossible to talk to anyone around him. He gets jealous so easily, and hates anyone who gets even remotely close to me. I think he would keep me locked away for only his use if I let him. I don't understand it at times, how he can think he has any competition. He gets jealous of anyone, even the ones who are with someone else. How he can hate to see his younger version talking to me is completely baffling.

He says he trust me, but it's the rest of the world he doesn't believe can behave. I think it's ironic coming from him, but there's no arguing with him. He wants me to himself, and I want it too, so I am always understanding.

His jealousy is almost sweet too. He rarely acts out of turn with the other person aside from shooting them glares and just generally being rude. No, his jealously only really flares once they are gone. He will grab me, force me to cry out his name over and over, just to know it's only him that could ever really pleasure me. He says he trusts me, but I don't think he wants to chance anything. In his mind, if he can make me see how much he can satisfy me, I won't stray and his jealousy can remain in check.

I wonder if he knows how angry I would get if he didn't act like that. After all, I need to know I'm his only one as well. I'd never let him have another. After all, unlike him, I _can_ lock him away.

_**Wrath**_

He gets angry very easily. As much as he has changed, as much as he's been tamed, that will never go away. It comes out in our joining sometimes. He will get rough, force into me without proper preparations or bite and scratch me like a feral animal that needs to be put down. I can only contemplate what brings it out, since his patterns are so random. I think perhaps sometimes he think back on what he use to be, and it will make him angry. Whether because he regrets it, or because he regrets still not being it, I don't really know. I know he feels both ways, and the conflict will probably always exist in him. Maybe that's what makes him angry.

I never want him to go back to what he was. I don't want to loose him, so I let him get angry and then take it out on me. He can not hurt me, not really. And deep down, I know it keeps him sane. He knows he can treat me this way and that it's okay. I withstand it all for him and he knows that. He can not force me into something I do not like, no matter how badly he wants to. I let him do it, and let him gradually calm down.

Recently he's taking to kissing me wherever he cuts or bruises me. I know it's his way of apologizing, even though we both know he doesn't have to.

_**Sloth**_

I love giving him control. It's a feeling I found to be quite exhilarating. When I could not see the time flow I did not know know what he would do, and he demanded control. At first I gave it to him as a reward. He was helping, being a good boy, wasn't off destroying the planet, instead helping to save it. I did not know how wonderful it would be have him touch me unexpectedly. I didn't know how wonderful his kisses could be when he tried intentionally to catch me off guard. Like a force of nature, he was unpredictable and I found myself fascinated with the rush it caused in me. For the first time literally since forever, I did not know what was going to happen before it happened, was not in complete and total control of myself and everything around me.

Even when I gained my powers back, I do not know what he will do. I ignore the future that concerns him, at least in this aspect. I can relinquish control to him because he takes care of me, I can fall because he has always caught me. I do not know he will do these because I see the future, but because he has done it so many times before. I trust him, and his actions are always a pleasant surprise.

The Observers tell me that I am getting lazy, that my duties are becoming secondary to my need for you to be there for me. Their concerns are hypocritical when you look at how this whole relationship started, and I pay it no mind. They lost control of one of their own. They lost it. I give up my control willingly and know it is always safe and mine to take back.

I work hard, keep things in order. He is my break, the only one who I can trust to let me rest.

I think I deserve my occasional bouts of breaks and laziness. After all, I worked for millenia without them. I'm entitled.

_**Greed**_

He wants everything from me. He thinks it's his due, just for being him. And above it all, he wants me. He wants me body, soul, heart, and my mind. He wants to own me completely to be his in any way, whenever he deems it. He will try to tear me from my work, and become angry if I don't indulge him. I usually give him his way. After all, it's not as if I can run out of time to finish my tasks. It only makes him think he can demand more though. It's an endless cycle, but I make no attempt to break it.

He demands much of me, especially in the bed. He will take what he wants and I always give. It is ironic though, because he always gives me as much as he takes. He never has pleasure without letting me have it as well, though it is on usually his terms. He wants me to beg, to know he owns me, and I do it to let him know that he does.

After all, I want it all too, but I have more subtle ways to get it. I beg and receive, much like he demands and receives.

End

Short I know. Like I said before, it's really just a drabble. I considered making each sin it's chapter with different kind of sex to portray the sins, but I decided to leave it a bit more to the imagination. A tad more erotic that way, or at least I think so.

I'm thinking about making a second chapter, this time with the virtues, because their relationship has as many sweet points as dark ones. They really love each other, though Dan is not the type to admit to love, and Clockwork isn't the type to state the obvious when it isn't needed. They understand their feelings. It doesn't need words and they're both content with that.

If you would like to see more, go ahead and review and say so. If your fine with it being a one-shot, well review anyway please. It makes me happy to know there are people who are reading my stuff.


End file.
